


Thirty Levels Down

by eirtae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Masters behaving badly, Lesbians, Lesbians in Space, Oneshot, Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairing, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirtae/pseuds/eirtae
Summary: “They’re here,” she whispered.“Where?” asked Adi warily, two fingers still pressed against Shaak’s clit.“Still thirty levels down,” breathed Shaak.“We’ll make it,” replied Adi confidently, settling her legs further between Shaak’s thighs and the chair.





	

It had started innocently enough, a pair of Masters with a habit of being early instead of just prompt becoming friends as they waited for the Council to convene.

Then it had become less innocent, brown lips meeting white, fingers on montrails, the thrill of avoiding discovery as the other Council members arrived.

For a short while they had attempted to distance themselves from one another. It should have been easy, both of them having long achieved Mastery, and yet - the Clone Wars took their toll, and attachments were forged in battle whether or not they were desirable, let alone practical.

And now, two years in, Adi and Shaak kissed like they might die tomorrow, and fucked on the floor of the Council Chamber like they had nothing left to lose.

Today they didn’t even make it that far. Today, Adi straddled Shaak in her seat, knees trapped between the arms of Shaak’s over-large chair and her spread thighs.

They were cutting it close, closer than was reasonable, behaving like out-of-control Padawans, they hadn’t seen each other in person for months - Adi’s tunic riding up as Shaak reached beneath it and Shaak’s tunic parted from neck to navel as Adi kneaded her breasts.

Shaak pressed flat fingers against Adi’s cunt through her clothes and Adi moaned against Shaak’s cheek, breath hot against Shaak’s montrail. Adi kneaded harder with one hand and ran the other down Shaak’s chest, opening her tunic further, fingers fighting with the seated woman’s waistband.

The Togruta never moaned like Adi moaned. The sound she made was breathless, a tense sigh, the more meaningful response coming in her hurried opening of Adi’s belt.

Their clothes could never come entirely off, not here, and the lack of opportunity to meet in a place private enough for long enough meant that the kind of intimacy they craved was in short supply.

It made Adi all the more desperate, running one hand up Shaak’s left lek and settling on her montrail, the other forced down below Shaak’s waistband. She slid her fingers along Shaak’s wet folds, gasping when Shaak returned the gesture.

They kissed, Shaak pressing fingers into Adi’s cunt and laughing when Adi moaned and tightened her grip on Shaak’s montrail. It wasn’t slow - some part of Adi wished it was, but that part was banished away with the part of her that hated the rush of adrenaline and fear that came with a duel. Instead it was fast, and hard, and Adi struggled to make it harder, her hips desperately grinding against Shaak’s hand. 

But her position in Shaak’s lap left her with little control over her own pleasure, allowing Shaak to tease her before returning to her task with force. Adi moaned in desperation, and Shaak answered her, using all her significant strength to push upwards, heel of her hand on Adi’s clit, two fingers in her cunt.

The angle prevented Adi from working her fingers into Shaak, and so she found the Togruta’s clit and pinpointed it, pulling at the hood and rubbing fiercely. Shaak would have keened if they weren’t in the Council room, but instead she shuddered, the curl of her fingers in Adi’s cunt pausing for a slight moment.

There was so little space between their bodies that the clothing between them was maddening, an itching reminder of responsibility and taboo. Adi would be lying if she said the taboo hadn’t become part of the pleasure.

The Tholothian had almost reached her peak when Shaak gasped minutely in her ear and stopped moving.

“They’re here,” she whispered.

“Where?” asked Adi warily, two fingers still pressed against Shaak’s clit.

“Still thirty levels down,” breathed Shaak.

“We’ll make it,” replied Adi confidently, settling her legs further between Shaak’s thighs and the chair, trying to push her fingers further in.

Shaak hesitated - Adi kissed her - then they were panting and moaning again, Adi clutching at Shaak’s montrail and Shaak’s tongue in her mouth.

Once Shaak had pointed it out, Adi was aware of the Council members below them, counting down the levels, the heat in her rising as they did. She could feel Shaak counting almost aloud, both of them tensing as the moments ticked by.

Adi came just after Shaak did, both of them gasping for air and flushed, trying to hold in the sound of their moans and harsh breath despite the fact that the room was completely soundproof. Keeping quiet would do nothing to save, nor condemn them.

They stared at each other as they shifted apart. Shaak pushed back in and kissed Adi, pulling one last gasping moan from her as she withdrew her fingers.

“Two levels and the hall,” whispered Adi as Shaak paused to draw breath.

Adi dragged her hand out from under Shaak’s waistband as she struggled up and out of the chair. They reorganized themselves separately, Adi struggling with her belt and Shaak catching her lekku on the edges of her tunic. Adi rushed to help, but Shaak brushed her off.

To Adi’s astonishment Shaak flashed her a smile - it was almost cheeky - and wrapped herself in her favourite deep brown robe, not even bothering to stand. It admirably disguised her bared breasts, the shapelessness of it the perfect lie over her exposure.

“I should really get myself one of those,” Adi laughed as she strode to her seat.

“Two levels is too close,” replied Shaak, her breathing still fast.

They sat in silence, both of them focused on calming themselves, the meditative skills they’d learned as Padawans being put to the test, though not the hardest that they’d faced.

“I think we might be able to manage one,” murmured Adi as the other Council members walked down the hall.

Shaak glanced at her with a smile at the challenge, flushing slightly under the white markings that adorned her face.

The doors opened, and several minutes later, the Council convened.

**Author's Note:**

> Shaak Ti does end this clothed - from a certain point of view.
> 
> Beta'd by my lovely wife [ polkera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkera).


End file.
